


Dazed

by eloha



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Taeyong, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, I’m sure I’m missing tags but whatever, Light Bondage, M/M, Mentioned Seo Youngho | Johnny, Pet Names, Shameless Smut, Top Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 17:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14549787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloha/pseuds/eloha
Summary: You are beautiful today, as you are any other day, but with that kiss of red stinging your skin. Black crisscrosses anchoring you to your bed, that flush of crimson painting your body. You are absolutely stunning right now.





	Dazed

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so this is my first work in the fandom, and I would have loved for it to not be smut bUT DID Y’ALL SEE THAT TAETEN DAZED PHOTOSHOOT? It was just asking for my mediocre writing to scribble all over it. I’m sure I missed tags but whatevs
> 
> Umm so yeah, I still feel cringey about honorifics. I tried as best as I can so please educate me if I did as terrible as I think I did. I hope you enjoy this though. Taeten can get me for everything I own(Ｔ▽Ｔ)

You are beautiful today, as you are any other day, but with that kiss of red stinging your skin. Black crisscrosses anchoring you to your bed, that flush of crimson painting your body. You are absolutely stunning right now. 

You had enticed me today more than you had in these past years together. With your leather jacket and carmine pants, golden hair mused and eyes shinning with eroticism. I had felt a deep coiling stir in the pit of my stomach, heat spreading throughout my body with every position that was switched. 

It was late in the evening now, the moonlight casting its perfect serenade for temptation. With your arms strung high above your head, back arched up waiting for a touch, a kiss, a breath of something to completely _ruin_ you. Your hair sticks to your forehead with the sweat that’s glittering your body. It’s enticing, enthralling. I haven’t even begun to tear and rip you apart yet, and here you are flushed and cock hard, a wet spot pooling on your belly. 

“Ten, _please_.” You can’t see me, but your face turns, looking and searching, ears on full awareness. You would melt if you saw my eyes right now, how they gleam with wickedness at your submission. Such compliance and trust, an absolutely dangerous cocktail for someone such as myself. 

“What is it you want Taeyongie?” A playful lilt, one that’s sure to get you strung tight. That blush is answer enough, that crease in your forehead, and your bitten lip. I brush my fingers lightly over your nipple just for you to release it, so I can see the damage of matted red and glossy spit. I lean down so you can feel my breath, yours mingling with mine until you can’t take it anymore. 

“Touch me Ten, touch me touch me.”

 _Ah_ , there it is. That break, that crack that you try so hard to compress until I toy with you enough. 

“That wasn’t so hard was it, Hyung?” I taunt. 

My hand sweeping down to take hold of your cock. It’s hot and hard, your back coming off the bed when I brush dainty fingers over the tip, collecting precum in the process. I ignore your protest when I release your flushed cock, bringing my fingers to your lips which you open easily. Sucking fingertips into your mouth as if you want something else. 

“So pretty like this, you just wanted something to suck on, isn’t that right?” Saliva pools on my fingers, spit connecting when I drag them out to lick across your body. The flesh rising in its wake, so tantalizing. You make a displeased noise and I tut, bringing fingers together to pinch and twist, “that wasn’t enough for you slut? Always so greedy, would you have preferred my cock boy?”

I like this the most, knowing your cock is getting harder, your body is feeling more taunt because of the teasing. You’re a slut for words, I could say anything in this moment, pull just enough to send you over the edge, but that’s not what I want right now. I slap my hand down on your thigh relishing in that throaty whimper. 

“Speak up Taeyong, I can’t hear you. Do you want my cock?” I add just enough authority, letting the command wash over you before that all too familiar shiver rakes over your body. 

“Yes,” a whisper, a featherlight voice that touches every part of me, “I want your cock inside of me daddy.”

“Hmm, such a good baby boy. You’d do anything for a cock wouldn’t you,” I give you a taste of it, just a little caress of my tongue over your pecs, my teeth latching down to suck a bruising mark. 

“I-I just want your cock daddy, only yours.”

And just like that the blindfold is gone, honey eyes glazed over with tears gaze up at me. I feel like a god, that’s what you look at me as in this mere moment when I have you spread out for my pleasure. I swing my legs over you, watching dilated eyes skim down my delicate frame, slick cocks sliding against each other. Your whines could be a symphony in my head, so angelic so addicting. 

I swallow your moans. Lips slanting together in a less than elegant kiss. It’s wet and dirty, but that’s what we absolutely need right now because we are greedy. Lips latching around tongues, swollen mouths slicked with spit from teeth marks and licks of reassurance. I feel our cocks sliding together with ease now from the ministrations and I waste no time freeing our mouths so I can suck two fingers inside of me. You watch, not just look, but _seeing_ as if your envisioning they are in your mouth. 

Spit slaps on my chin when I pull them out. Changing positions so that your legs are wrapped around my waist. Euphoria breaking out over your face when wet fingers dance around your hole. Your body relaxes under me and I hum in approval, breaking past plush muscle that has your restrained arms aching to be free, your feet digging into the small of my back. Your sounds of pleasure echo around the room only fueling my lust. 

“I can feel you sucking me in,” I tease, “we just played yesterday and here you are acting like a needy little _slut_.”

“Please..”

Fingers brush over your prostate and I would be a lying man if I said that pathetic moan didn’t fill me up. A sweat breaking out over your body, my fingers wrap around your deprived cock and I slide my hand down knowing you won’t be able to last long. 

“You teased me at that photoshoot,” I remind him, letting him know how we got in this situation. I’m sure this went exactly as he planned, and then some, “You toyed around with me as if I wouldn’t have taken your ass in that dressing room. And you would have liked it too, wouldn’t you Hyung?” I feel you twitch in my hands and I smirk down at you devilishly, “you would have fucking loved it if someone walked in on you bouncing on my _fat cock_.”

“ _Ten_ -“

“They would have watched you too, you’re so fucking beautiful with your daddy’s cock stuffed in that tight hole.” 

Your back arches perfectly, mouth open on a scream, my own name licking into my ears. I replace my fingers for my cock, your eyes going impossibly wide when I don’t wait for you to settle down. Streaks of white painting your chest as I fuck into you long and deep. 

“So fucking _tight_ , your ass always feels the best when it wants to be used.”

“Oh yes, yes _daddy_ ,” pathetic strings of praise spill from your mouth. 

I feel the heat pool in the pit of my stomach, those fireworks igniting under my skin and I know I won’t last long. I know that I’ll be sent over the edge anytime when those legs encase me further, your own hips matching my thrust. Seeing your head swish from side to side as I plow into you faster, hitting that spot that makes you sing, and your arms twist for freedom, so that they can latch onto me and claw under my skin like how I do to you. 

“Are you gonna come for me daddy?”

The whispered taunts makes my hips stutter, a gasp tearing out of your throat yet that challenge still shines in those chocolate eyes. 

“Your c-cock, _oh fuck_ , you feel so good. Fill me up daddy.”

“You don’t ever know when to stop,” I retort, teeth grinding together, my fingers itching to close around his throat. My voice is rough and edgy when I speak back up, “even with a cock up your ass the only thing you can think about is being filled to the brim.”

I take the bite out of my voice when I lean closer to your ear, relishing in the cry I get in return from the change of pace and position. The thrust making your breath hitch and forcing you up on the bed, my own eyes roll when I feel your ass tighten and you flutter around me. 

“I’m a fu-fucking _slut_ for it daddy.”

 _Wreck him._ Fucking wreck him Ten. I sit back on my heels, hand wrapping around his throat feeling his Adam’s apple bob under me. Those eyes now like molten rock, I feel burned all over. Fingers twitch feeling that pulse pick up, hand swiping in come to tug and twist on his cock that got hard again in whatever time. 

Taeyong looks absolutely gorgeous trying to gasp for air with that spit pooling out the side of his mouth, tears kissing his eyelashes. My fingers flex over him, eyes going hazy and dazed only to snap shut when I latch back onto him. His back coming off the bed, a raspy moan matching my own groan. 

“Open your eyes boy,” hazelnut irises slant open from the command, face flushing when I unfasten my hold from him, “come for me.”

I stroke him through his orgasm, cum coating my fingers and shooting over his chest. My body crawling up his when his tremors stop, I use his come to coat my cock, tip slapping down on Taeyong’s lips and even still, with two orgasms and rounds of foreplay, that challenge still shines in his eyes. My hands find their home in his hair, honey blonde strands twisting in dainty fingers until he whimpers. 

“Keep your mouth open,” the command comes out weak with my orgasm at bay and I stroke myself faster, the eagerness in his eyes sending me over the edge. I come with the taste of Taeyong’s name on my lips. My hand flexing tighter in his hair watching how he keeps his mouth open until I’ve finished, my breathing ragged and our cocks spent. 

I tap his cheek, “hold it there.” And I lean up to unravel his hands. Pretty little red marks contrasting on his beautiful milky skin, his eyes waiting when I massage his arms to loosen the knots. His breathing has turned ragged, my own body moving from the deep breathing. Taeyong whimpers but it comes out as a gargle, and I must be as sick as I know I am, because that alone could get me to go again, but I tamp that lust down. My fingers sliding into his mouth to dip in his present waiting at the back of his throat. 

“You’re even prettier with your mouth full Taeyongie. You like the taste of me?” I ignore his whine pushing down on his tongue, relishing in the gag I get in return. Pure obedience in my little boy who continues to hold in even with tears dripping down his cheeks. “Yeah, you like that. Go on and be a good little boy and swallow.”

Taeyong breaths a sigh of relief, swallowing my load when my fingers leave his mouth. Only for them to push back through closed lips, “clean these off.” You suck for what it’s worth, your fingers twitching on my thighs when I pull back. 

“You’re such a good boy, Hyung.” His eyes narrow at the saccharine in my voice before taking on a mischievous glint. 

“I’d be anything for you, _Oppa_.” The victory is an easy win. “ _Ah_ , so Johnny was right.” That smug little backstabbing shit. “It’s okay Tennie, I won’t use it against you.”

“Yeah, well, whatever. Let’s get cleaned up.” Warm fingers pull back on my arm, throwing me back into bed. A head resting on my shoulder, the same exact position that got us in this place except the roles were reversed. 

“That can wait until tomorrow, ‘m sleepy.” 

I could never say no to that voice, those eyes, I could never say no to anything that was Taeyong. It’s dangerous, and enthralling, but I love it. I love being needed by him, and him by me, and I’d take anything I could get at this point. Knocking from the next room snatches me out of my sleep riddled thoughts, hearing Yukhei’s noises of protest at the past actions. I feel somewhat terrible for scarring him once again, but Taeyong’s chuckles shake me, and I fall asleep with a smile on my face all the same.


End file.
